Vagón
by JeniStew
Summary: Adaptacion. En una ciudad grande, la gente va y viene sin mostrar interés a esos pequeños detalles que los rodean, como el tan solo ser un poco observador te hace conocer la felicidad... ellos conocieron el amor en el mismo lugar y en el mismo momento-UA


_Disclaimer: nada me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a la diosa __Stephenie Meyer__ y la historia es de __zoniiNara_

_Primero agradecer enormemente a __zoniiNara__ por dejarme adaptar esta hermosa historia que ame. También agradecer a __Agnes__ de _LiritAgnes por betearme =) y por supuesto agradecer a mi hermosa prima Rocio que es fan de Naruto y me mando este fic, te quiero gordita (:

_El fic original es de Naruto así que las personas que les guste Naruto no duden en leer las historias de la autora que son hermosas. Abajo les dejo el link de la autora y del fic _

_Nota Autora: Este Fic estaba guardadito desde ya hace 11 meses y al fin he podido publicarlo espero que sea de su agrado, Basado en la canción "Jueves" de la Oreja de Van Gogh, y en memoria a las personas que fallecieron el 11/03/2004_

_Disfrútenlo =)_

_**Vagón.**_

Bella POV

Quién diría que el amor se encuentra en los lugares menos esperados… y en los momentos menos esperados.

Desde hace 2 meses entre a la universidad de Chicago, estoy estudiando medicina, es uno de mis mas grandes sueños, ser la mejor medico de mi ciudad y porque no de todo Estados Unidos. La primera vez que subí al tren estaba emocionada, mi primer día de clases, está nerviosa pero al mismo tiempo feliz, doy un paso más para lograr mi sueño.

Pero ¿quién diría que también ese primer día encontraría al hombre más perfecto que he visto en mi vida?, desde que le vi por primera vez no logro sacármelo de la mente, incluso he llegado al punto que me emociona mas el hecho de tomar ese tren para volverlo a ver que por ir a la universidad.

Que tonta ¿no?... lo sé pero no lo pude evitar, nadie manda en el corazón, ni uno mismo, aunque siendo sincera aunque mandara no lo haría, me gusta sentir esa sensación de emoción, al verle un día más.

En estos dos meses nunca he tenido el valor de acercármele, el es alto, de piel clara, cabello cobrizo desordenado, unos mechones de cabellos caían sobre su rostro, haciéndole lucir más lindo, y esos ojos color verde esmeralda. Es demasiado perfecto creo yo, pero ¿quien no es perfecto ante los ojos del amor? Si tan solo tuviera más confianza en mí, si tan solo no me sintiera tan común.

Aun recuerdo el día en que oí su nombre y su voz.

_Flash Back_.

_-Rápido Eddie- decía un chico pelinegro que subió al vagón._

_En seguida veo que apareces en aquel vagón, esa era la segunda semana que te veía a diario._

_-Hey Edward- dijo aquel chico y veo que se dirige a ti.- Vamos a los asientos de atrás._

_-No, aquí está bien- dijiste tomando asiento en el __puesto__ de siempre, de frente a mí._

_-Está bien... solo por esta vez- respondió el chico pelinegro tomando asiento a lado tuyo._

_Final Del Flash Back__._

"Edward"

Desde ese momento memorice tu voz, memorice tus labios al moverse, memorice tus gestos al hablar.

Hoy se cumplen dos meses desde que te conocí, me da risa pensar que este día lo tengo marcado en mi calendario. Subo a aquel tren que me llevara a verte un día más, pasan unos minutos cuando llegas y subes, tomas el mismo asiento de cada día.

Hoy son dos meses desde que te conocí, para mí es un día especial cuando para ti es un día común y corriente, de hecho este día llevo aquella falda que tanto me gusta, para ti… para que me mires, alzo la mirada pensando en que posiblemente me miras, pero veo como miras a través de aquella ventana, y das un bostezo.

Mis ojos se nublan, que posibilidades tengo yo una chica común y corriente ante alguien como tú, me duele saber que no me miras, me duele saber que no sabes que existo, por dios… lo que haría solo por una mirada tuya. Cierro mis ojos dejando caer una lágrima sobre aquella falda que me puse solo por ti.

Regreso mi mirada hacia ti, mi rutina de cada día, verte de lejos, soñar despierta que algún día tu y yo… que tonterías, pero no lo puedo evitar. Mi corazón se acelera siento mis piernas temblar y mi manos sudar, tu mirada esmeralda está dirigida a mí, o eso quiero creer, veo tus ojos tan brillantes, esa mirada tan expresiva que me ha flechado.

Veo como tu mirada se vuelve apartar de la mía, tomo la tela de mi falda entre mis manos apretándola y cerrando los ojos, quiero memorizar esa mirada, a pesar de que también duele que la hayas retirado de mí, eso me hace saber que no soy del tipo de chica para ti, eso es lo que pienso.

Que rápido pasa el tiempo, Hoy 11 de marzo se cumplen 6 meses desde que te conocí, desde que me flechaste, desde que me enamore de ti.

Desde hace una semana no te veo, tuve practicas en un hospital del otro lado de la ciudad, así que esa semana se me hizo eterna, quería que terminara para volver una vez más a la universidad, para volver a subir a aquel tren y verte de nuevo.

Subo al vagón esperando a que aparezcas, después de un tiempo apareces, te sigo con la mirada esperando que tomes el asiento de siempre, pero no, algo a cambiado te diriges hacia mí, tomas el asiento que está justo en frente mío, mi corazón late de sobremanera.

Un silencio nos rodea, te tengo frente mío tan cerca y no tengo el valor de romper aquel silencio, alzo la mirada para verte, comprobar que no estoy soñando que tu estas frente de mi. Cruzamos miradas, me miras y te miro, no puedo creer que estés tan cercas, veo que das un suspiro y desvías la vista hacia aquella ventana.

Cierro mis ojos, quiero creer que ese suspiro fue por mí, quiero creer que siente algo por mí, tu cercanía me pone nerviosa, provocas que apenas pueda respirar, que mis piernas tiemblen más de lo normal al igual que mis manos.

- Edward… - quería repetir tu nombre en mi mente, pero lo dije en un susurro que estoy segura que escuchaste.

Siento mis mejillas quemar, dije tu nombre frente a ti, me siento tan tonta de seguro tú piensas lo mismo, quisiera no estar ahí, quisiera morir, ante aquel acto.

Veo como te levantas del asiento frente al mío, de seguro te vas, pero veo como te diriges al asiento que está a mi lado, volteo a ver tu rostro y me doy cuenta de que me estas mirando, acercas tu rostro un poco más al mío.

-Yo no te conozco, y ya te echaba de menos, cada mañana rechazo el directo y elijo este tren- me dices de la manera más dulce que he escuchado y veo como en tu rostro se dibuja una sonrisa, una sonrisa que me hace temblar, que me hace feliz.

Tomas mis manos entre las tuyas, tu tacto me hace temblar, me hace sentir en un sueño, cuando una sacudida me altera, miras por la venta, yo veo a la misma dirección y veo como todo se menea de sobre manera, volteas a verme una vez mas y aprietas con más fuerza mis manos, escucho gritos a mi alrededor, escucho estruendos, todo comienza a dar vueltas, siento mi cabeza golpear contra algo que no sé muy bien que es, siento tus manos alegarse de las mías, eso me exaltas, veo que te alejas de mi.

Mis parpados están pesados, siento un dolor en todo mi cuerpo, ¿Dónde estás?... es lo único que puedo pensar, quisiera moverme pero no puedo, de repente siento una mano tomar la mía, comienzo a recorrerla, recorro el brazo, el hombro, tu cuello hasta llegar a tu rostro.

-Ed…Edward…- digo con una voz entrecortada, me hace falta el aire, todo a nuestro alrededor esta oscuro.

-Tranquila… aquí estoy- te escucho al mismo tiempo que siento tus labios moverse bajo mis dedos.

El dolor en mi cuerpo se aleja, siento que mi respiración que se va de mi, ambas manos las coloco alrededor de tu rostro, de aquel rostro del hombre al que amo, acerco lentamente mi rostro al tuyo y siento tu aliento chocar en mi nariz, toco una vez más con mis dedos tus labios, me acerco a ellos y te doy un beso. Tus labios son los más cálidos que pude conocer, que pude tocar, siento que un frió recorrer mi cuerpo, aquel dolor intenso que sentía en mi espalda se aleja ya está desapareciendo. Me despejo de tus labios.

-Te quiero…- te escucho decir mientras mis parpados se cierran poco a poco, un sueño intenso me rodea, siento como mi corazón no reacciona como pensé, siempre soñé en ese momento cuando me dijeras esas palabras, mi corazón se aceleraría hasta casi salirse, pero es lo contrario siento como sus latidos son mas y mas lentos.

Edward POV

-Maldita sea- dije al ver como el tren se alejaba, llegaría tarde a la universidad, todo porque mi despertador no sonó en la mañana, no me queda de otra que tomar el otro tren, donde voy a tener que transbordar y me llevara más tiempo.

Subo enojado a aquel vagón, me siento en el primer asiento libre que veo, comienzo a sacar unos papeles de mi mochila, checo mi horario, para mi suerte la primera clase era con Banner, el siempre llega tarde de hecho siempre llega 15 minutos antes de que la clase termine. Comencé a relajarme, era mi primer día de clases en el 3er semestre de Política.

Comencé a ver aquel vagón, a pesar de que no tome el directo, llegaría a tiempo, al menos para la segunda clase, ya le inventaría algo a Banner por faltar a su primera clase, aunque dudo que le importe.

Veo a una chica de cabello castaño, largo, con pequeñas ondas y algunos reflejos rojizos, algo poco común en las chicas que he conocido, podría jurar que llega un poco mas debajo de su cintura, aquel color marrón hace perfecto contraste con su piel lechosa y esos ojos de un color tan peculiar que jamás había visto, ojos color chocolate, nunca había visto a una chica tan linda, con un rostro tan dulce e inocente, sonrío internamente, aquella chica me había flechado con solo verla, que tan ridículo es eso.

Al día siguiente llego a tiempo a la terminar, estoy a punto de tomar el tren directo como siempre, pero recordé a aquella chica… Tal vez… quizás ella estará ahí otra vez, me doy media vuelta y me dirijo al tren al que me subí el día anterior. Y tal como pensé y como quería ella estaba ahí.

Desde ese día subí a diario a aquel tren, a aquel vagón, para verla una vez más. Nunca me atreví a acercarme a ella, solo había tenido una novia en toda mi vida, la cual me dejo una mala experiencia, desde ese momento me volví lejano con las mujeres. Pero ella, ella había despertado algo en mi que no quería estar lejos de ella.

Aun recuerdo el día en que me vi como un estúpido enamorado, una vez le platique a mi mejor amigo de aquella chica, me dijo que la quería conocer, que quería saber quién era esa mujer que había logrado que Edward Anthony olvidara a la chica por la que tantos año lloro y cayó en un profundo hoyo.

Aunque me negué, él era mi mejor amigo, la única persona que estuvo a lado mío cuando por culpa de Tanya yo deje de vivir, él fue el único que me ofreció apoyo y conocía mi soledad, si compartía momentos de soledad con él, porque no compartir también esos momentos de felicidad que habían vuelto gracias a ti.

_Flash Back._

-¿Dónde es?- pregunto el azabache.

-En aquel- señale al vagón.

-Hey sube rápido o nos dejara- decía Emmett unos pasos delante de mi.

Subí a aquel vagón y vi de reojo que ella ya estaba ahí, como cada día.

-Hey Eddie, vamos a los asientos de atrás.- pidió Emmett, a él siempre le habían gustado los asientos alejado de la gente.

-No, aquí está bien- dije sentándome en el lugar de siempre para verla.

-Está bien… solo por esta vez- dijo Emmett sentándose a mi lado - Y ¿ya está aquí?- me dijo en un susurro.

-Ya- conteste.

-¿Cuál es?... dime- pidió Emmett, algo ¿impaciente?, pero al parecer el gigantón estaba feliz porque al fin alguien había hecho sonreír de nuevo a su amigo Edward.

-Es aquella chica de cabello largo, enfrente de nosotros.- dije con la mirada baja.

-Es bonita…- dice el. También con voz baja.- Edward háblale, pregúntale su nombre.

-Como crees, no.- respondí con un sonrojo en mis mejillas

-¿Porque no?- interrogo Emmett.

-Solo olvídalo quieres.

-Edward no todas las chicas son como Tanya… date una oportunidad- decía Emmett sacando su Ipod de su mochila.- Edward - volvió a decir después de varios minutos.

-¿Qué?- contesté tajantemente, ya que me había recordado a aquella rubia que me había dañado en el pasado.

-Te está mirando…

-¿Qué?- pregunté entre sorprendido y nervioso sin dirigirle la vista.

-Que tu chica linda te está mirando…- decía con una media sonrisa.

_Final del flash Back._

Pasaron los días y yo siempre subía a aquel tren para verla, lo que me había dicho Emmett, que ella me miraba, me llenaba de curiosidad, de miedo, de felicidad, de confusión, desde que termine con Tanya nunca me había puesto tan nervioso, nunca quise tener nada que ver con alguien, no quería terminar tan herido como aquella ultima vez.

La veo subir, por dios esta hermosa, más que de costumbre, llevaba una falda tan linda, no puede ser, esa chica me está robando todos los pensamientos, volteo a mirar la ventana para un fallido intento de no pensar en lo hermosa que estas hoy, doy un bostezo, un día antes me había desvelado estudiando para un examen que tenia hoy.

Regreso mi mirada una vez más a ti, veo que tienes la mirada baja y como una pequeña gota cae de tus ojos ¿estas llorando?, ante aquel pensamiento, siento una punzada en mi pecho, quien fue el que provoco aquella lagrima para golpearlo, me duele verte llorar.

Alzas una vez más tu mirada y la cruzas con la mía, veo en todo tu esplendor aquellos ojos con ese hermosos color, como chocolate fundido, que me encantan y que me ponen nervioso, pero a la vez me transmiten paz, confianza. Doy un leve suspiro y retiro mi vista de ella, no puede ser que aquella chica, que ni siquiera conozco, me está haciendo sentir cosas que no sabía que podía sentir con tanta intensidad.

Los meses pasaron, siempre la misma rutina, subirme a aquel vagón para verte. Por una semana faltaste a aquel vagón pero a pesar de tu ausencia, yo seguí abordando aquel vagón esperando a que volvieras al parecer, no sabes cuánto te eche de menos en esa semana.

Hoy 11 de marzo le hablare, tengo que saber su nombre, tengo que darme una oportunidad como dijo Emmett, además la he visto varias veces mirándome, eso me da una pequeña esperanza. Subo a aquel vagón esta vez no me siento donde siempre, esta vez me aventuro a sentarme frente a ella.

Mi pulso se acelera, siento un cierto hueco en mi estomago, ella tiene la mirada baja, la observo, como comenzare aun no lo sé, veo como alza su mirada y me mira, una vez más cruzamos miradas entre más cerca me parece la mujer más hermosa de la faz de la tierra, doy un suspiro y desvió la mirada, me siento tan idiota en no tener el valor suficiente para poderle hablar.

-Ed… Edward…- te escucho decir, ¿sabes mi nombre?, pero ¿Cómo?, yo no conozco el tuyo, tu voz me hace estremecer la primera vez que la escucho.

Me levanto de mi asiento para dirigirme al que está a un lado tuyo, el que sepas mi nombre me llena de felicidad, me hace saber que existo para ti. Una vez sentado a tu lado vuelves a mirarme con aquella mirada tan dulce.

-Yo no te conozco, y ya te echaba de menos, cada mañana rechazo el directo y elijo este tren- dije al fin, miro tu mirada, la tienes clavada en la mía algo me dice, que tú sientes lo mismo y ante ese pensamiento no puedo evitar sonreír.

Comienzo a tomar tus manos, siento una pequeña electricidad recorrer mi cuerpo, siento como tus manos aceptan mi agarre, cuando algo me saca de mis pensamientos, una sacudida me hizo voltear a la ventana viendo como el vagón chocaba con un pared, el tren se ha descarrilado, tomo tus manos con mas fuerzas, trato de abrazarte para que no sufras ningún daño, pero súbitamente una sacudida mas te lleva al suelo golpeando tu cabeza con un asiento en el trayecto, siento como aflojas tu agarre de mi mano, otra sacudida más me hace a mi soltarte y salir disparado a otra parte lejos de ti.

Todo acabo, todo se torno oscuro y silencioso, abro mis ojos que tratan de acostumbrarse a esa oscuridad, una vez acostumbrados puedo ver tu tan hermoso largo cabello que me hace reconocerte, trato de ir a ti, pero siento un dolor en mi pierna un fierro lo atraviesa, comienzo a arrástrame con dificultad hasta donde estas quiero saber si estás bien, me acerco y veo como tienes sangre en tu rostro, y algo atraviesa un costado de tu cuerpo, tomo tu mano desesperadamente.

-Edward…- vuelves a llamarme, tu voz se escucha entrecortada, tu manos comienza a recorrer mi brazo, mi hombro, hasta que llegas a mi rostro.

-Tranquila… aquí estoy- dije preocupado.

Siento como tus manos toman mi rostro, y acaricias mis labios con tus dedos frágiles, ese tacto es tan suave, comienzas a acércate, tu respiración la siento muy débil golpear en mis labios, a pesar de que te tengo tan cerca, comienzas a acércate mas y tocas mis labios con los tuyos. Aquel, el beso más suave que han probado mis labios.

-Te quiero…- fue lo que dije en cuanto alejaste tu suave caricia de mis labios, te quise desde el primer momento que te vi.

Veo como tus ojos, esos ojos que me hechizaron se comienzan a cerrar, y tu respiración ya no la puedo sentir chocar con mis labios, tus manos dejaron mi rostro y cayeron a un lado.

-No… -dije con voz quebradiza- no… por favor despierta- dije acercando mi rostro al tuyo y acariciando con mis dedos el tuyo- por favor… despierta- mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas- no me hagas esto, no me dejes…- mi voz se quebró mas y junte mi frente con la tuya dejando caer lagrimas por mis ojos- despierta…

Esa luz molesta mis ojos, es demasiado brillante, me siento cansada, trato de abrir mis ojos lentamente pero esa luz, esta tan directa pegando en mi rostro, que me lo impide, siento que si abro mis ojos los quemara.

Comienzo a sentir un suave tacto tocar mi cintura, una suave mano recorrer mi espalda baja.

-Despierta…- escuche decir, aquella voz que me embriago con tan sola escucharla una vez.

Al escuchar aquella voz, hago el propósito de abrir mis ojos para verle, necesito verle, parpadeo varias veces antes de acostumbrarme, frente a mí, hay una ventana enorme con cortinas blancas transparentes.

Llevo una de mis manos junto a la que toca mi abultado vientre, entrelazo mis dedos con los suyos, mientras el acaricia aquel vientre tan crecido que tengo, trato de girar mi rostro para verle el rostro. Un semblante un tanto triste es el que observo.

-He vuelto a soñar con aquel día…- dijo en un susurro- tuve miedo que esta vez no despertaras…- se acerco a mi mejilla y me deposito un suave beso.

-Siempre despertare si estas junto a mí…- conteste con lágrimas en los ojos.

Yo también había soñado con aquel momento, con aquel día, en el que por fin decidí hablarle a aquel chico del vagón, a Edward, aquel accidente que tuvimos, yo estuve al borde de la muerte, lo último que recuerdo fue que él me decía un "Te quiero…".

Aun recuerdo cuando desperté, estaba en la cama de un hospital, entubada a maquinas, cuando gire mis ojos para poder recordar que había pasado, el estaba ahí, sentado al lado mío, recostado medio cuerpo en la cama y sujetando mi mano. Comencé a apretar su mano y el comenzó a levantar su rostro para verme.

-Despertaste…- decía con una sonrisa. Y con los ojos cristalinos.-Gracias…- se acerco a mi rostro- gracias por despertar…- me beso en la frente.

Había estado 5 meses en coma desde aquel accidente, mi madre dice que desde que llego a verme en el hospital, aquel muchacho de cabellos cobrizos estaba ahí en mi habitación, con una pierna enyesada, y varias cortadas en rostro y cuerpo y 3 costillas rotas, pero a pesar de eso el estaba ahí a diario en mi habitación esperando a que despertara.

Han pasado 2 años desde ese accidente, ahora tenemos un año y medio de casados y tengo 5 meses de embarazo. Tal vez fue el día más trágico de mi vida, pero también el más hermoso. Que contradicciones tiene la vida.

Fin.

¿Y? ¿Les gusto? A mi me encanto! Ojala a ustedes también, Dejen reviews para saber que opinan de este one shot (: Muchos besos y abrazos de Emmett para todas y mañana espero poder actualizar Al ritmo del balón.

Cuídense.

Gracias Rocio hermosa I love you honey(L)

Link Historia (quítenle los espacios) . n e t / s / 5622827 / 1 / Vagon

Link Autora: .net /u/1636238/zoniiNara


End file.
